


О битве при Хорнбурге

by sigurfox



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Battle of Helm's Deep, Poetry, Skaldekvad, Skaldic poetry in Middle-earth, skaldic poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: Твердь земную сотрясаетСонм из Клык-горы несметный.Чёрным частоколом кольевАрмия течёт к твердыне.





	О битве при Хорнбурге

**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворный размер – хрюнхент.

Полчища ведомы белой

Дланью Сарумана, сея

По лугам и долам пламень,

Волка храмов всполохи, шли.

Злость пехоты урукхаев

Напролом маршировала.

Сыпали разгром кругом и

Обрух. Ворога гром поступь.

 

Твердь земную сотрясает

Сонм из Клык-горы несметный.

Чёрным частоколом кольев

Армия течёт к твердыне.

Частой стан чеканный дробью

Слёз щитов земли созвездий

Ночью беспроглядной капли

Робы боя орошают.

 

Сброшены из гати рати

Рохиррим побоищ кряжи

Изенгарда грозной силой,

Отступали к крепи пади

По приволию Йаванны.

Чары мрачны Сарумана:

Подлый мечник красной речи

Горцев Дунланда обманул.

 

Теодена мечегромцам

Курумо колонны слали

Иклуны доспехов градом.

Гнева ураган нахлынул

Под стенами Хельма Пади,

Звон лат вызвал огнь ответный,

Шквал камней дубов булата

Окропил росой багряной.

 

Дунландцы змеи забором

Вооружены тяжёлым,

Подвели быков атаки

К глотке крепкого оплота.

Проломить ворота роты

Не сумели. Бились, выйдя

Через потайной ход, смелы

Вои Арагорн и Гимли. 

 

Взрезал воздух вор жилища,

Всплеск багровый - огнь Ортханка.

Чадо горя древа взвилось,

Взрыв прогрыз нарыв во камне.

Ворвалось в Хорнбург погано

Скопище. Вотще на стенах

Защищались рохирримы,

Загнаны к гор нишам чрева.

 

Приступа вьюны рубили,

Переправы стен ломали,

Отбивали пней баталий,

Но пробилась группа гридей

Колдуна в натуге копий

В водосток и внутрь твердыни.

Сотрясателей узд скрытых

Стали бить в атаке страшной.

 

Бросились со стражей в стычки,

Комендант в тупик уруков

Гнал под свист тетив ретивых.

Бур брони зазубрился, и

Статна сталь щербата стала,

Кончились и рогачи ран,

Раскололись очи сечи:

Бесконечный бой отчаян.

 

Ариэн ступила в страны

Туч, и горн могучий вскрикнул,

Хельмовой рог звучный Пади.

Гарнизон пошёл в атаку.

Во главе их лев деяний.

Эркенбранд поспел и Гэндальв.

Обратились в бегство гады

Дрожью сердца сломленные.

 

Зубры узд ко дну чертога

Ветра гнали их до гати.

На открытом доле тёмный

Лес восстал. Хуорны вышли,

Энтов родичи явились

Налегать на ненавистных

Коневодами зажатых

Меж древес слов частоколом.

**Author's Note:**

> Волк храмов – огонь  
> Клык-гора – Изенгард  
> Слёзы щитов земли созвездий – дождь  
> Щиты земли созвездий – облака  
> Земля созвездий – небо  
> Робы боя – доспехи  
> Побоищ кряжи – воины  
> Приволья Йаванны – равнины  
> Мечник речи – колдун  
> Курумо колонны – войско Сарумана  
> Иклуны доспехов – стрелы  
> Звон лат – битва  
> Дубы булата – воины  
> Роса багряная – кровь  
> Змеи забор – щит  
> Бык атаки – таран  
> Глотка оплота – ворота  
> Вор жилища – огонь  
> Чадо горя древа – дым  
> Горе древа – огонь  
> Гор ниши – пещеры  
> Приступа вьюны – верёвки  
> Переправы стен – лестницы  
> Пни баталии – воины  
> Гриди колдуна – воины Сарумана  
> Натуга копий – битва  
> Сотрясатели узд – кони  
> Бур брони – меч  
> Рогачи ран – копья  
> Очи сечи – щиты  
> Страна туч – небо  
> Лев деяний – полководец, Теоден  
> Сердца дрожь – паника  
> Зубры узд – кони  
> Дно чертога ветра – поле  
> Чертог ветра – небо  
> Древеса слов – Хуорны


End file.
